A Wish for James
by dontcryMasha
Summary: James gets a little more than he bargained for when he makes an unusual request for good looks and Kendall's attention. Kames. Cargan. Slash and Het. M for sexuality and language. I originally thought this would be a humor fic, but it turned into something more serious.
1. Hey, uh, God?

In his band, James Diamond was always the pretty one. That was his designated place. He was Mister Showy. Mister Drop-Dead-Sexy. His hair care came before everyone and everything else. Life revolved around going to the gym and looking amazing. He had the best washboard abs in LA, except for maybe a few gay porn stars. Either way, James was absolutely the hottest guy in Big Time Rush, hands down. Who could resist that face? Those arms? That charm? That brain? Okay, not the brain. Definitely not the brain, but he was still damn hot. That doesn't mean he didn't have problems, though. There were actually a few things that irked him.

One day, as they were wrapping up a studio session, Kendall suggested that they all go for smoothies. They agreed and promptly did so. Pink drinks in hand, the four boys of the band sat down around a square table.

"It was alright today," Kendall said. "Gustavo was getting on my nerves near the end there, though."

"He _always _gets on your nerves," Logan chimed in. They all laughed a bit, but James was secretly scoffing. Logan and Carlos kept shooting each other those sweet little looks. James knew what that meant. He was no fool. Maybe he was a fool, but he was at least somewhat wise to what those guys were up to. They knew it, too; one time, James walked in on Logan and Carlos kissing each other. He pretended to freak out, but deep down he had a vibe. The three of them decided it would be best not to tell Kendall about it though, as they had no idea how he would react.

But it still pissed James off. It pissed him off because _he _wanted Kendall, but unfortunately, the tall and slim young man seemed quite straight. It was frustrating to James that he couldn't get a nice relationship going, and now Carlos and Logan were running around all cutesy with each other. Why would the hottest guy in the band get the shitty end of the dating stick? That was _totally _unfair.

So he watched Logan and Carlos eye-fuck each other, pursing his lips and pretending not to care. His eyes occasionally darted back to Kendall, who was still going on and on about Gustavo and some other shit he didn't really care about. James wasn't a wordy guy for sure. He did however enjoy the way that Kendall formed words in his mouth. Watching him talk was an enjoyable experience. He would go on wild fantasies in his mind, where Kendall pressed his nice lips against James's and told him that he always cared, too.

The guys disbanded from the table after a few minutes, leaving James sitting there alone. He watched Kendall slip away, waving back at him before pursuing his stupid _girlfriend_. Why'd it have to be like that? How come the theoretically "less attractive" guys were having relationships when James wasn't? It occurred to him that maybe they were becoming hot. Maybe his rightful place at the throne of good looking was about to be captured. That's when he began to worry.

One night, after James finished his nightly routine of exfoliating, emolliating, extrapolating and eradicating, he paused for a moment and looked in the mirror (for the 1000th time). The usual "you're so damn hot" kind of thoughts buzzed in his head, but sometime else came in, too. He felt unsettled. Maybe he _would _be upstaged by his friends? What could he do to secure his space? Oh man, if only he was better at thinking. So what do less pretty people do when they get desperate?

James made sure that the bathroom door was shut all the way and locked. He glanced around nervously, cleared his throat and, feeling like an idiot, got down on his knees and put his hands together. "Hey, uh, God?" He whispered to no one. "It's me, James Diamond. You know; the really good looking guy. I thought, seeing as I've been a very good boy lately, maybe you could help me out.

"See, I have two little problems right now. I don't want my friends to be hotter than me. They _can't _be hotter than me! Is there anything you can do about that? Thaanks. Oh, also, about Kendall." Here, his whispers got even lower. He stopped speaking in his usual sing-songy, comical voice and reduced it to more of a serious monotone. "I wish that Kendall would fall for me…"

He quickly got to his feet and acted as if it never happened. If his friends found out, they would probably mock him, and Kendall would be pissed. The whole thing was stupid and useless, James knew that. If there was a God, he likely wouldn't even hear James. Even so, could there really be a way to make him the prettiest? Could he turn Kendall gay? Did God handle things like that? Did life work like that? James figured it was at least worth a try. Worth a shot. Why not? He put on his last moisturizer and ran off to bed.

* * *

It was a glorious morning. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Light beamed through the window and splattered onto James's bed, heating the room and giving everything a soft glow. He didn't know it yet, but last night there was magic in that bedroom. Somewhere, somehow, someone or something heard his prayer and acted upon it.

A sweet "mmmmm" rolled out of his mouth as he awoke in the morning. He stretched out his arms, slowly opened his eyes, and saw the daylight beginning to pour into the room. He rolled over onto his side and sat up. Something felt different…

off…

heavy?...

His arms felt small. His chest felt…

…

"What the..."

A loud, shrill shriek filled the bedroom, if not the entire apartment. It was much higher than any scream that had ever been screamed in there before. James darted out of bed and ran to his vanity mirror. The rugged yet boyishly pretty face looked smoother and softer. There was no stubble; no sign of any beard. His hair wasn't the short, spikiness that it had been. No, no, not at all. It had reverted to the longer, silkier version from years gone by.

"What happened to my face?" James whispered in disbelief as his tender, thin fingers touched his skin. "And my _voice?_ And my…"

James looked at where his massive pectoral muscles once sat. Instead, there were now two breasts. They hanged like two plump grapefruits behind his tank top. He put his hands over the boobs and touched them slowly. They were AWESOME! His hands slid around his ribcage and down the new curves. He had an hourglass figure; a nice, curvy, female figure. James looked back in the mirror and smiled to himself a little. "I'm a woman," he said under his breath. "I'm the hottest fuckin' woman in the world."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Yo James, James? You alright?" It was Logan. James looked at the door and then back to his mirror. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Logan couldn't come in! How would anybody believe it?

"I heard you screaming. James? Jaaames? I'm coming in if you don't answer me."

"UHHHH," James said, trying to make his voice low. "It's…nothing." He crouched down and slowly backed up against the bed. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Logan said. It sounded like he was walking away. James slipped back under his covers, shaking a little from nerves. It was hard to believe what was going on. How could he possibly explain this to the guys? There must be another way. He hoped that a female brain would be more efficient at thinking, but that proved to be wrong. James was dumb no matter what. Still, he was part of Big Time Rush, and Big Time Rush was _great _at plans.

_That's it_, he thought. _I'll leave without anybody seeing me, and then I'll _call _them and say my mom came by and snatched me away_. The plan was infallible as far as James could see. Oh, except one thing; how could he leave the apartment without anybody seeing him? Kendall was obviously up, and so were the rest of the guys. If they saw any part of James, his cover would be blown. He glanced around the room for inspiration, and his eyes fixed on the window there. He could rappel out of the window. Perfect! But with what? There were the bed sheets. Maybe he could tie them together. Wait, no; terrible idea. James couldn't tie knots. That's smart people stuff.

Before he had the chance to think of another "flawless" plan, the door opened right up and Logan said, "I thought you said you'd be…" He stopped as soon as he saw the girl standing in the middle of his buddy's room. Suddenly he was overcome with giggles. "Oh, man," he said. "James got _laid_? Where is he?"

The girl James motioned for Logan to close the door behind him, which he did, though confused. "I _am _James," she said.

"Huh?" Logan was still laughing. He presumed this to be a joke.

"I AM JAMES!" She shrieked. "Something weird happened!"

"Uh…huh?" Now the actual boy's face dropped and fell serious. He squinted at the young woman in disbelief. "You're fucking serious."

"Yes I am!" She yelled. "But I don't want anybody to know!"

"Why not?"

"It would be WEIRD! You gotta help me out."

"Your boobs are really big," Logan said. "If I wasn't gay, I'd be…wow."

"Shut up! I know they're big!"

"You need a bra, dude."

"I know I do! But I need your help more! C'mon!" She winced. "I need you to help me find an excuse for the dude version of me to be gone, and then you gotta help me become the dude again."

"Unbelievable," Logan said. He plopped down on James's bed and started to think. "I guess I have no choice. Let's see…we could say that you had a family emergency, and that your mom came and picked you up in the middle of the night."

"Ooo, that's good!" James said, shaking her head. She sat down next to Logan and adjusted her tank top. Damn. Her nipples were pretty big, too. "But what about me? Girl me? Where did I come from?"

"That's a good question," Logan said. Before he had the chance to answer, the bedroom door opened _again_, and there stood Kendall. "James why aren't you…"

Logan and James froze in horror, but Kendall's face turned bright red. "Oh!" He said. "Logan! You got _laid_?"

"Eheheh, not quite." Logan said, laughing sheepishly.

"Wow," Kendall said. "And I was starting to think you were gay. How about that?" He came into the room and looked at James. "I haven't seen you around before. You're Logan's girlfriend? What's your name?"

"Uhhh," James said. She tried to smile. "Jaa-aane. I'm Jane." She awkwardly stuck out her hand. Kendall shook it gently. "I'm new here."

"Cool," Kendall said. "I'm glad Logan's finally meeting girls."

"It's not like that," Logan said. "W-we're just friends, you know."

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Kendall said. "So where's James? You guys seen him? I mean, you are in his room, you know."

"He left suddenly," said "Jane". "His mom came last night. I dunno what happened, but she was pretty scary, right?"

"That's weird. Why didn't he say anything," Kendall wondered out loud. "Did he say when he'd be back? We gotta keep working on the new album."

"Nope," Logan said this time. "She just whisked him away. I hope it's not long."

"REALLY weird," Kendall said. "Anyway, I'll leave you 'friends' alone, okay?" He sneered and left the room. Logan and Jane looked at each other in fear.

"What the hell just happened?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, but I think Kendall bought it."


	2. Tasty Ass

"You know, I've never really touched a girl's body, but now that I have, I think I kinda like it!" James, or Jane, stood in front of the vanity mirror and continued to smooth her hands over the new curves. "I look gooood."

Logan was deep in thought and pacing in the room. He practically ignored what his friend was saying, as it was pretty damn useless. They needed to keep working on their plan. "You need to get some girl clothes," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Mine don't fit anymore."

"I dunno how we're going to keep this a secret from Carlos, too," Logan said, looking concerned. He stopped pacing and walked up alongside the awkward woman. "He'll be confused once he hears about me being with a chick."

Jane turned to him and stuck out her lower lip, making puppy dog eyes. Logan stood his ground. "You know our secret," he said. "Why can't we know yours?"

"But…"

"There's no other way for Carlos to understand, we gotta tell him."

"What if he tells Kendall?"

"You don't want Kendall knowing any more than we do, okay?"

Jane sighed. She slouched and decided to listen to Logan, which of course ended in finding Carlos. They left the bedroom and began hunting for the Latino, without getting caught by Kendall. Lucky for them, or perhaps not, Carlos was searching for Logan, too. They found each other outside of Logan's bedroom.

"Who the hell is this?" Carlos snapped immediately upon seeing the couple.

"It's not what you think," Logan said.

"Kendall told me you…"

"This is James," Logan whispered. He pointed at the girl, who waved sheepishly. "Hey buddy," Jane said.

"Huh?" Carlos stared with his mouth open.

"I don't know what happened," Logan went on. "But this is James. Don't. Tell. Kendall. Okay?"

"O-okay," Carlos said, nodding very slowly in possible agreement. "But you're not uh, seeing any women right?"

"No," Logan said. "I plan on sticking with you."

"Sweet!" Carlos cheered.

"Shhhh," Logan and Jane both hissed.

"Now help us get him some clothes," Logan said.

"I don't have any women's clothes!" Carlos protested rather defensively.

"Yeah I know, but mine will probably fit better than his own," Logan said. The three of them carefully went into Logan's room and closed the door behind them. Logan hopped over to his closet, which was organized a little too well. He took out a t-shirt on a hanger and tossed it at Jane. "It's the tightest thing I have," he said. Then he threw a pair of shorts, too.

"Aww, my favorite shorts," Carlos said. Logan shot him a strange look. "What?" Carlos asked. "They make your butt look super cute."

"Uhh, do you mind?" Jane asked, holding up the clothes. Logan and Carlos shook their heads. "Not at all," the Latino said.

"I do," Jane stated.

"We're gay. We don't care," said Logan. "But if it helps, we'll look away. Oh, and here. I don't have any bras, but you can take these too." He turned his back away from the girl and threw a pair of briefs over his shoulder at her. Jane grabbed them and said, "These look like panties." Logan said nothing.

Jane did her best to shrug it off and get dressed. She removed the baggy James clothes and slipped into Logan's. They fit much better, even though her massive bust was still bouncing around beneath the t-shirt. "This any good?" she asked. Logan and Carlos turned around and gave a thumbs up. Carlos leaned over to Logan and whispered, "What do we call him?"

"Jane," Logan answered. "This is Jane."

The girl grinned. "So I gotta get real clothes," she said. "I don't even know how to do this."

"I dunno, I've never been a girl," Carlos chuckled.

"You'll have to get used to girl problems," Logan said.

"Yeah, I know." Jane sighed and went to leave Logan's room. She looked over her shoulder at the two boys and frowned. This really sucked. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine the solution to her problems be like this. She sulked out of the bedroom and went to leave the apartment. Right before her hand turned the knob, it moved on its own and opened up. Kendall was there, and he was surprised to see Jane.

"Oh, hey Jane," he said with a smile.

"Hey," Jane answered shyly. This was her chance to start over and be a whole new kind of person for Kendall.

"How's your _just friends _with Logan?"

"It's good, and it's just friends. No, really. We're just friends."

"That's cool," Kendall said. "Maybe I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Kendall waved a little and walked on by. Jane watched him as he turned down the hall and disappeared. It was strange to interact with him. They had known each other their entire lives, but this new change made them strangers. It was actually a bit exciting. Jane smiled to herself and left the apartment.

_Urggh…so now what? _Jane thought to herself as he stepped into the hallway. She was barely dressed and stuck in an unfamiliar body, surrounded by familiar people who actually didn't know her. She was slumping off towards the elevators when she saw a thin girl with dark hair. Not thinking, Jane blurted out, "Hey Camille." Camille turned around sharply and shot an odd look at the female James.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Ohh, um, no."

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh. L-Logan told me."

A thin smile stretched across Camille's face. "Oh, really now?" She looked delighted. "What did he say about me?"

"He was just, um," Jane sensed impending danger. Of course Camille didn't know that Logan was with Carlos, but everyone had an idea that Camille was crushing on Logan. "He was just telling me about his friends here."

"Oh," Camille said blankly. Her expression fell, and her forehead wrinkled. "Wait, how do _you _know him? And who are you?"

"I'm, uh, Jane," she mumbled. "And I just met him. See, er, I'm staying with him."

"Staying with him? And the other boys? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe? What's wrong with them?"

"_Everything_," Camille said with a chortle. "You can't possibly live with them. They're crazy, young, hyper active boys. And if you keep dressing like THAT? You are crazy! Where are your parents?"

"They're uh, uhhh, back in uhhh, Kansas. Right." Jane was trying her best to be intelligent for once, and hopefully Camille wouldn't see through. "They gave me a one way ticket to LA, and said I had to become famous."

"That's stupid," Camille argued. "You can't just _become _famous. Did they give you any money?"

"Nope."

"How horrible! Awww. Jane, you can stay with me and my dad in our apartment. Would you like that?"

"Uhhh," this was not what Jane had anticipated. How complicated was a girl's life?! Then again, having another female around could prove to be very helpful. Thinking quickly, she said, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Yaaay!" Camille shouted. "This is so exciting! My dad won't mind. Oooh, you need to meet the other girls! I promise you'll love it here."

Jane smiled wearily as Camille grabbed her armed and whisked them away to her apartment. She pushed open the door and brought Jane into the cozy living quarters. "So what are we going to do about your clothes?" Camille asked.

"I dunno," Jane said with a shrug.

"Your boobs are really big. My bras won't fit you. Hmmm…what are we going to do…"

Jane began to wander around the apartment. It was very clean, and they didn't have a lot of knick knacks or anything interesting, really. She realized how amazing the boys' place was in comparison. "Where will I sleep?" she asked.

"We'll have to figure that out for long term, but," Camille smiled sheepishly. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, if that's alright with you."

"I don't see why not." Jane nodded. It wasn't like she had ever been interested in girls, so it wouldn't be weird.

"And you don't have _any _money, right?"

"No."

"Ugh. That's insane. Your parents must be horrible."

"They umm, are. They're just horrible."

"I can float you some cash to buy a bra. How does that sound?" Camille asked with a smile.

"Awesome! You're super cool, you know that?"

"Ohh, psshaaww," Camille said and rolled her eyes. "Just helping out a fellow girlfriend."

Jane was actually very lucky. She was given something that most people never experience; the chance to get to know her friends all over again. Any bad impressions they had about James could be erased, as Jane was a new person to them. So this time around, she was very nice to Camille, and tried her best to understand how it was to be a girl. They went out shopping for the afternoon; an event that Jane was very familiar with, but never in _those _stores, or _those _sections. It was fun to try on women's clothes and see them on a hot female body. All things considered, Camille was a pretty cool chick to spend time with. They managed to find a bra that fit, but the rest of her wardrobe was easily borrowed from Camille (it was really only the boobs that were an issue).

When they made it back to the PalmWoods, it was rather late in the day. Jane never would have dreamed of spending an entire day with a girl, but it happened and it was rather fun. She was really adapting to being female. After chatting with Camille's father for a little bit, they headed off to her room. Jane put on a pair of pajamas that Camille had as a spare and sat on her bed.

"So Jane," Camille said as she brushed her hair at the vanity table. "What do you think of the Big Time Rush boys? We haven't talked about them all day."

"They're really cool guys."

"Yeah, they can be, I guess."

"What don't you like about 'em?"

"Well, see…" Camille turned around and sighed. She looked at Jane sadly. "I guess I've had a little crush on Logan for a while, but he just doesn't seem interested."

"Aww, what makes you say that?" Jane asked, seriously curious to hear Camille's thoughts on the subject.

"Sometimes feels like he just wants to be friends."

"Then he probably does."

"Yeeaaah," Camille sighed. "You're right."

"Don't feel bad about it," Jane said sympathetically. "There are other boys."

"I know, Logan is just _sooo _cute. Wouldn't we be a nice couple?"

"Yep, probably!" Jane exclaimed, but all she could think about was Logan with Carlos.

"Which boy do you like?" Camille asked suddenly. Jane froze. "Huh?" She spurted out. "I said," Camille continued, smirking. "Which boy do you like? You must have a favorite, or a crush, right?"

"Haaah," Jane stuttered. Her face turned bright red.

"Oooooo, someone's hiding something!" Camille said excitedly. She put down her hairbrush and ran over to the bed. She jumped up onto the bed beside Jane and shook her fists expectantly. "Tell, tell!"

"I guess," Jane said apprehensively. "I like Kendall."

"_Really_? _Kendall_?"

"Yeah. Why not? His face is sexy, and he has a tasty looking ass."

"Eww. Tasty ass?" Camille made a weird face. "You're a freak, Jane."

"What?"

"You said he has a TASTY ASS? Like, you want to eat it? Or _lick _it?"

"Yeaaaah."

"That's sooooo gross!" Here, Jane made a mental note that girls don't like performing analingus. Not that it mattered.

"I just thought it sounded cool," Jane said.

"You're an odd duck, but I like it. It's weird, I feel like I've known you for a long time. Do you feel that way, too?"

"A little bit. I like it."

"Alright well, we should probably go to sleep. I need to get up early." Camille pulled the sheets back and climbed in bed. "You're really cool, Jane."

"You, too."


	3. Well, anyway

Girl dreams; nightly torments of emotional upset and unbridled lust. Jane's first round of sleep as a woman proved that she already _had _girl dreams. She saw herself as a man once more, now flinging himself into Kendall's wanton arms. Reality set in mid dream, and she woke up with a startle. A radio by the bed had turned on. For a moment, she had completely forgotten about the day before with Camille, but then it all came back and she smiled to herself. Camille yawned and groggily rolled out her bed, obviously trying not to wake Jane, who pretended to still be asleep. She left the bedroom and Jane rolled over with a sigh. What a night. What a day! It was hard being a woman, and she wondered if would be like this forever. If that should be the case, what would the boys end up believing happened to James? They would eventually contact his mother, and she would expose the lie. Inevitably, everyone would have to know that Jane was really James. Or, perhaps there was a way to reverse the wish? This wasn't anything Jane was good at thinking about, but she knew somebody who was.

A few minutes later, Camille came back into her room. "Oh," she said. "You're awake. How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," Jane said.

"You know, I was thinking."

"About what."

"Kendall."

"Huh?" Jane perked up and a look of slight horror went across her face. This couldn't be good.

"If you like him," Camille continued. "You should try and see if he likes you, right?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that…"

"Why not?"

"He's my…"

"Your what?" Camille narrowed her eyes at the girl. Jane became a little flustered. "My friend's best friend," she said coolly. "Wouldn't that be weird? Like, what if he doesn't date girls."

"Doesn't date girls?" Camille said in a serious voice. "You think he's gay? Jane, there aren't that many gay guys out there. You really think Kendall would happen to be one?"

"Eh, you're right. That's silly." Deep down, Jane felt a little sad. Maybe she had secretly hoped the Kendall was queer, and that Camille had a vibe for it. Oh well, life goes on.

"So, like I'm saying, you should see if he likes you."

"I'm not sure…"

"Okay, but think about it. I have to head into an audition, but you can hang out here as long as you'd like. I would suggest you see Kendall, though."

"I-I'm not sure."

"Don't be so shy! See you later."

"S-see ya…"

The door closed and Jane looked down sadly. How could she hit on Kendall? As a boy, Kendall _was _her best friend. Who hits on their best friend? This seemed like the perfect time to consult Logan for help, not just with the Kendall issue, but also with the wish reversal she had considered earlier. So she got dressed as best as she could and popped over to the boys' apartment. The female body was becoming familiar by now, and Jane was actually moving in the way that a girl would (actually, that wasn't so difficult to master, as she had always been a little feminine, even as a man).

She knocked, and Kendall answered the door. He smiled when he saw her there. "Hey, Jane," he said. "What brings you around?"

"Can I see Logan?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kendall said, his smile fading. "You can come in if you want."

Jane stepped inside the familiar apartment and stood around awkwardly as Kendall went to get his friend. A bit later, Logan popped out from the hallway and ran up to Jane. "Where were you?!" he asked in a shrill whisper.

"I got stuck staying with Camille, like stuck-stuck."

"Oh, that's great," Logan said, grimacing. "You didn't tell her I was your boyfriend, did you?"

"No."

"Okay good."

"I need to talk to you," Jane said. "In private." They said no more and went off to Logan's room. He made sure to lock the door, even though that seemed suspicious.

"What now?" Logan asked, still speaking quietly.

"You're smart, so I thought I'd ask you," Jane said. "Do you think there's a way to make me a guy again?"

"I'm not really good with situations that defy logic, but I can give this a try." Logan sat down on the floor and Jane followed. "Do you have _any _idea how it originally happened?"

"Well, see," Jane said a little hesitantly. She rolled onto her back with her arms folded behind her head. "I sort of made this wish, I guess."

"A wish? For what?"

"Uh, hahah…to always be the hottest in the band."

"Oh, jeez. You're a real asshole, you know that?" Logan quipped, half-teasing but half-serious. "Serves you right to be a woman."

"Wait, wait!" Jane shouted. "There was another. I also kinda wished for Kendall to fall for me."

"Oooooh."

"What?"

"I have an idea, actually," Logan said. "I may have this figured out."

"Fuck. I was stumped on it all morning, and you barely think about it and you solve it?"

"I don't know for sure, but maybe the 'wish' will be reversed if Kendall falls for you."

"But…but…" Jane stuttered. She looked at the ceiling very sadly. "If Kendall falls for me as a woman, and the thing gets reversed, then I'll be a dude again. That's so unfair."

"Maybe if you didn't make such selfish wishes, it would work out in your favor better?" Logan sneered. He looked at Jane was a smug smile.

"Oh, shut up," Jane snapped.

"It's a least worth a shot, right?"

"I guess so."

Reluctantly, Jane got up and sulked out of Logan's room. She went out into the boys' apartment and looked around quickly. There was Kendall, standing in the kitchen. He was on the phone, pacing and looking worried. Jane stood there for a moment and watched him. She felt a little sick to her stomach. Kendall hung up the phone and sighed with his eye closed. But then he opened them back up, saw Jane there, and his expression lifted to slight happiness.

"How are ya?" He asked.

"Ohh, I'm okay. What about you? Who you talking to?"

"I just tried calling James. He didn't answer. I'm sort of worried."

"OH," Jane spat out. Her face froze. "I'm sure he's fine, I wouldn't, worry, you know."

"It's unlike him," Kendall said sadly. He walked closer to Jane with his hands in his pockets. "It's weird."

Jane stood there awkwardly and looked down. What could she say? She couldn't keep discussing where her male self supposedly was; that could possibly blow her cover. So then what? Would it be appropriate to ask him out? That was probably too soon.

"Well, anyway," Kendall continued, trying to sound happier. "You said you're only friends with Logan, right?"

"Yeah, totally." Jane swallowed hard.

"That's cool, I think."

"Well, um, I gotta go," she said quickly.

"Sure?"

"Y-yeah," Jane mumbled. She wrinkled her forehead and started to walk towards the front door, but Kendall stepped in the way. "Don't you want to stay and talk a lil longer?" he asked casually.

"N-not right now, uh," Jane said. Was Kendall interested in her? It certainly seemed that way. This made her nervous, even though it was what she wanted, and ultimately needed. Dating wasn't exactly something that Jane was familiar with, and dating Kendall was even more alien. What if she fucked it up? What if she…no, this was not the time to worry. In fact, it wasn't even the time to keep thinking about it.

"I gotta go, sorry Kendall."

"Maybe we can talk later?" Kendall suggested. "We could go for smoothies sometime."

"Sure," Jane said with a sheepish smile. "I'd like that."


	4. You're Beautiful

As soon as Jane stepped outside of the crib, she shut the door and fell with her back against it. Her heart was absolutely _racing_. She had never seen Kendall acting like that before. It was always a sideline thing. There was a sinking feeling within her, where she feared that somehow Kendall would realize she was James, and then everything would explode and be horrible for the rest of forever. But on the other hand…Jane was getting what she always wanted. Kendall liked her. He liked this girl version of James, clearly. She had to be very careful from here on out, if she was going to pursue him, because if anything went wrong and he lost interest, she would likely be stuck as a woman always.

_Alright_, Jane thought to herself. _I can't seem desperate, so I'll give it some time and then get back to him_. She went back to Camille's apartment and got straight back to bed. Camille was still out, and that unfortunately left Jane alone with her thoughts. She was contemplating how to go out with a best friend. Well, of course Kendall didn't know they were best friends, but still; it was a delicate situation.

She must have dozed off for a little bit, but had no dreams. Camille came home and accidently woke her up. It was almost noon. That horrible, stale taste from unexpected sleep was fresh in Jane's mouth. She rolled over and glared at Camille.

"Sorry," Camille said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ookkaaayy…"

"How did it go?"

"What?"

Camile stepped over to Jane and sat down on the empty side of the bed. There was an annoying grin on her face. "Kendall."

"Nothing happened," Jane groaned. She rolled back over and shoved her head into the pillow grudgingly. "I've only known him like, a day."

"You need to strike while the iron is hot, Jane."

"What does that mean."

"Ahh, you know; see if he likes you before another girl catches his attention."

"What other girl?" Jane asked. She looked over and Camille and wrinkled her forehead up.

"Oh, I guess you don't know this," Camille said. "Like, half of the girls here are crazy about Kendall. It's only a matter of time until one gets him."

"Are you serious?" Jane sounded concerned. She finally sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her giant chest. "That many? Are there that many girls interested in the other Big Time boys? Like James?"

"Pshh," Camille dismissed. "James? Nobody likes James."

"Why not? He's…I heard he's _really _hot."

"He sorta is, but he is a total arrogant snob. Believe me. When he comes back, you wouldn't want to date him."

"Huh? Why would you say that? Confidence can be attracted."

"Oh, Jane," the other girl said sympathetically. She patted her friend on the head. "Confidence is one thing. Being a narcissistic jerk is another."

"What is narcissistic?"

"Obsessed with yourself, etc."

"Weird. 'Cause I heard he was sexy and an awesome guy."

"He's a sweetheart, but he just needs to work on himself a little. You know; mentally, not physically."

"Hmm." Jane sighed to herself. It was difficult to hear such a heavy criticism of who she really was, or had been at least. She really wanted to start crying, but that would be way too hard to explain. So, she swallowed her emotions and did her best to keep a straight face. "I dunno what to do about Kendall. I think he likes me."

"Wait, really?" Camille asked with a double take. She brought her legs up onto the bed and crossed them. Obviously this piqued her interest. "What happened?"

"He sort of asked me out."

"WHAAAT? Are you serious? Oh my God!" Camille basically squealed when she heard this. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Uh, well, I said I had to get going, and he asked if I wanted to stay longer and talk. But uummmm, I was kinda nervous, so I said I had to go."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I SAID I WAS NERVOUS!" Jane barked. She stuck out her tongue for a second. "But then he said maybe we could go for smoothies or something."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said sure,…but I didn't set anything up."

"Jesus Christ!" Camille glared at Jane. "You're unbelievable. Get up right now and go hang out with him. You're soooo lucky! You have no idea. He doesn't think so, but he's one of the hottest guys living here."

"Ehheheh…it just makes me nervous."

"It's only a date. And barely a date. What's so hard about that?"

"Well, to be honest, I've uh…" Jane suddenly got quiet. "I've never had a date…"

"Seriously?" Camille perked up. "Not ever?"

"No."

"Now is the perfect time to start!" Camille jumped up onto her feet all of the sudden. She grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her off of the bed. Reluctantly, Jane was dragged to the closet, where Camille began tossing different clothes at her. "You need to look good," she said. "Try this on. Or this. Or this." There came a dress, and a skirt, and a blouse. Jane was a little overwhelmed. The held the garments in her hands and asked, "Uhh, which?"

"Whichever you like best, silly!" Camille exclaimed. "And we need to fix your hair."

"NO! My hair looks fine!" Jane protested, with a hair flip.

"Okay, okay. Do what you want."

"I don't need anybody to tell me how to look. Besides, Kendall likes girls looking natural." Right when Jane said that, she realized that she technically didn't know that was true. Camille shot her a strange look. "I-I mean, I guess," Jane said very quickly.

"He could."

"Probably."

"Well? Are you going to get changed and go talk to him?"

"I'm just going like this," Jane said. She handed the other clothes back to Camille and went to leave the bedroom. "Not even sure how to do this, but I guess I'll just wing it."

"It's not a big deal. Just hang out with him. Act like it's friends, and go from there."

_Okay,_ Jane thought. She walked back into the hallway of the PalmWoods and headed off towards the apartment of Big Time Rush. _Just act like friends. That's good. I know how to do that._ Taking several deep breaths, she walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. Kendall's mom answered.

"Hi, uh," Mrs. Knight said with a confused look on her face. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I help you?"

"I wanna talk to Kendall."

"Oh, do you? Alright. Let me go get him." Mrs. Knight looked at Jane kind of oddly before she walked deeper into the apartment. A minute or so later, Kendall came out. He looked surprised to see Jane there. "Hey," he said quickly. "What's up."

"Not much," Jane said, trying to act like "herself" and stay cool. "Was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

Kendall seemed to be blushing. "Oh, sure. Yeah, I got time. You want to go now?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, cool. Yeah. Wanna head downstairs?"

"Alright."

Kendall came out of the apartment, closed to door behind him, and walked with Jane to the elevators. "So how's it working out for you, living here and all?" Kendall asked.

"It's pretty chill. I like it."

"Meet a lot of people yet?"

"Kinda."

They came to the elevators and Kendall pressed the down arrow. He looked at Jane and smiled. "You will. There are a lot of neat people here. So what kind of work are you doing in LA?"

"Um, nothing right now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Ummm…I sing." Jane didn't really want to say that, because she wasn't sure if it would blow her cover or not. But what else could she do? Even as a boy, she wasn't a very great actor. Modeling was there, but the female body wasn't quite familiar enough to really promote it. But Kendall was impressed either way. "That's awesome," he said. The doors opened and they stepped inside. He clicked the lobby button. "Obviously you know that me and my guys all sing in our band."

"Yeah. That's pretty cool."

"I'm still worried about James. You haven't happened to hear anything, or run into him or something? It seems weird."

"No. I've never met him. Um, what is he like?"

They arrived at the lobby and Kendall let Jane go ahead of him. He followed behind and made a pensive face. "Well, he's basically my best friend," he said. They walked through the lobby and onto the pool deck. "He's really funny, and good looking, talented, a lot of fun to be with. He can get cocky, though. And it's weird, but he's never had a girlfriend."

"Why is that weird?" Jane asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Do you want to sit here?" Kendall pointed at a table alongside the pool. Jane nodded and they took a seat. "I just wonder why a hot dude like him can't get a girl. It doesn't make much sense."

Jane put her elbows on the table and propped her chin up in her hands. "Maybe he doesn't want one?" she suggested, but Kendall shook his head quickly. "That doesn't make sense. He's always complaining about being alone."

"Well, I dunno," Jane admitted. "But he seems pretty cool."

"He is," Kendall said. "He really is. And so are you."

Jane blushed and widened her eyes. "Huh?" She spat out. Kendall smiled coolly. "I said so are you. You're pretty cool. I like being around you. I know we've only known each other for like a day, but it feels sorta like we've been friends for a long time. Do you get that vibe, too?"

"Um. Kinda."

Kendall frowned slightly and looked away. "Maybe it's just me," he said quietly. His giant eyebrows furrowed, and Jane felt bad. "I'd have to spend more time with you to feel it, I guess," she said.

"Sounds good to me," Kendall said. He smiled slightly. "I think you're really beautiful."

"Huh?" Jane asked. Her eyes widened and she stared at him straight on. "What?"

"I was giving you a compliment."

"Oh. I know. Umm."

"What?" Things got awkward. Jane was freaked out when Kendall said she was beautiful. It was flattering no doubt, but he was moving very fast and the emotions were overwhelming. But obviously it upset Kendall when she rejected his compliment. He looked a little sad and didn't talk for a moment.

"Sorry," he finally mumbled.

"Why sorry?"

"I dunno." He scrunched up his distinguished forehead and got up from the table. "I gotta go."

"Wait, why?" Jane asked, but Kendall didn't answer and just walked away. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach.


	5. Special Vibe

Kendall disappeared inside the building, and Jane was still sitting at the table. What did she do wrong? Her hands were shaking. Was this it? Was it over already? No, no, no! It couldn't be true! But before her thoughts carried her away, two voices popped up from behind her.

"What happened?" one of them asked. Jane quickly turned around and saw Carlos and Logan behind her. "Where did you come from!?" she shouted.

"We were uh, sorta watching," Logan said sheepishly. Carlos nodded and grinned. "So what happened?" he asked.

"I think I blew it," Jane said sadly. She dropped her head onto the table, almost crying.

"What did you do!? What did you say?!" Logan asked anxiously.

"He…told me I was beautiful, and I guess I didn't take it very well."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Carlos gasped. "Dude. He said you were…woah…what?"

Jane shot a mean look back at Carlos. "He said I was beautiful, and I just said 'ok' or something," she snapped. "I don't know. It felt weird."

"Well, great," Logan said. "Just great. So you fucked it up, and now we'll probably never get our James back."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," Jane said angrily. "You know, it's _really _difficult to be dealing with this. You have NO IDEA what I'm going through!" She suddenly got very red in the face, threw the chair out from behind her and stormed off. Carlos looked to Logan and sighed. "I guess we'll have to be a three man band," he said.

"No, way," Logan said. "We can figure this out. Or at least I can."

Meanwhile, Jane had run back upstairs and returned to her temporary apartment. She came inside and flung herself onto the leather sofa in the middle of the living room. Tears came, now. Not only because she ruined her chances of being with Kendall, but also because she would probably be a woman forever. Being a pretty man was far better than a pretty woman, any day. Jane buried her head into a pillow and began to wail. Camille must have been in the bedroom, and once Jane began to cry she came out into the hallway. "What happened?!" Camille shouted.

"He…he…I…I was stuuuuuuuuuuuupid," Jane sobbed.

"What happened? Jane, what happened?"

"I turned d-d-down his co-co-co-compliment."

"What?"

"He said I was…he said I was b-beautiful, but I j-just ignored ittttt."

"It was your first date. Did he know that?"

"No." Jane sniffed and looked over her shoulder at Camille.

"Well then he didn't know. You can't blame him. It's a weird thing for a person who's had a lot of dates to say, but if it's your first time…Jane…" Camille stared at her new friend and sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"Wait, what? What? No!" Suddenly Jane sat up and tried to grab onto Camille, but she moved away too quickly. Jane flopped back against the sofa with a blank face. It probably wasn't worth it to pursue Camille; when she got passionate about something, you couldn't stop her. Instead, Jane just waited. She waited with a frog in her throat as Camille went to the boys' apartment, didn't even bother to knock and invited herself in. Nobody was in the living room, so she went straight back to their bedrooms. She knocked on Kendall's, but there was no answer. Being even more intrusive, since seeing her new friend upset had her in a bit of a fury, she opened up the guy's door and peered inside. Empty. So then she moved to Carlos' bedroom and did the same thing. Empty. It was starting to really piss her off, and when she went to Logan's door, she didn't even bother knocking and just walked in. That was a mistake. All at once, three people screamed; Carlos, Logan and Camille. Upon the bed sat the two boys, completely naked while Carlos was balls deep in Logan, who was on his back with his knees upon his lover's shoulders. Camille almost threw up. She slammed the door shut again and stood on the outside with her mouth hanging open, meanwhile Carlos and Logan started to panic. Logan immediately got off of the bed and began to get dressed. "Why didn't you lock the door?" he sneered.

"I forgot," Carlos said.

"Do you know what could happen? She could tell everyone!" Logan was somehow yelling and whispering at the same time. He slipped a t-shirt on over his chest and glared at Carlos.

"Do we apologize? Like, what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know!"

"But you're the…"

"Smart one, I know. But I _don't do well under pressure!_"

"I'll talk to her," Carlos said with a sudden burst of confidence. "I can handle this." He stood and stared at Logan very seriously as he spoke, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "If I don't come back, I want you to take care of my helmet." Logan rolled his eyes and Carlos went out of the bedroom. Camille was still there, completely unable to react.

"Hey, um, Camille?" Carlos asked, now sounding shy.

"I…"

"I guess there's something you need to know about Logan and me."

"Where's Kendall," Camille said blankly. Carlos gasped. "Why!?" he shouted.

"I…came to see him," the girl mumbled. "That's…why I'm here."

"He's still downstairs, I guess," Carlos said. He stared at Camille oddly and then went back inside the bedroom. Logan was up on the bed, looking concerned. "What happened?" he asked.

"I dunno. She wants to talk to Kendall."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Logan suddenly sprang up and screamed. He grabbed Carlos by the arm and yoinked him out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. They ran downstairs as fast as they could, but Kendall and Camille were already in the lobby, talking.

"See, she's never been on a date before," Camille explained quietly. "So if she acted funny, it's just 'cause she is a little awkward with guys."

"I get it," Kendall said, nodding seriously. "I didn't realize that was true. A pretty girl like her, I figured she's had a ton of boyfriends. Guess you never know, do you?"

"Will you give her another chance?" Camille asked. Kendall sucked his teeth for a second, thinking, and then said, "Sure. But only because she's got a special vibe."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Like, like she's my best friend or something. I feel like if I got closer to her, I could be comfortable telling her anything."

Camille grabbed Kendall by the collar and pulled him close to her face. She squinted her eyes and him and said, "Run to her!" then threw him back. Kendall dusted himself off, said nothing, and went to the elevators. Just then was when Logan and Carlos were coming down. The doors opened and then ran into Kendall.

"Oh my God! Kendall! Uh!" Carlos stuttered. Logan bumped in front of him. "Did you see Camille?" he asked.

"Uh. _Yeah_. You guys alright?"

"Yes of course! There is nothing weird about us," Logan said monotonously.

"She didn't say anything weird about us, did she?!" Carlos asked. Logan jabbed him in the ribs. "What?" Carlos shouted.

"No," Kendall said. He looked slightly miffed. "I gotta go take care of something."

"But! Eh! Eh!" Logan yelled and reached out to Kendall as he disappeared into behind the elevator doors. "Do you think she squealed?" Carlos whispered to Logan. "I dunno."

Upstairs, Kendall got out of the elevator and headed down the hallway towards Camille's apartment. What he said earlier about Jane's weird vibe, he believed to be true. It _did _feel like they were best friends, even though he barely knew her. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. "Jane?" he called out. "I-It's Kendall."

After a moment, the door slowly opened and Jane popped her head out. She said nothing, but Kendall apologized. "I overreacted," he admitted. "But I didn't know you had never been out with a guy before. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jane said. "I guess it was sorta my fault, too. We cool?"

"We cool. Soooo you wanna start over?" Kendall asked with a cheeky, desperate smile. Jane nodded and agreed. "Come out here," Kendall said.

"Why?" Jane asked, even though she was walking through the door anyway. She closed it behind her and they stood alone in the hallway. Kendall gazed into her eyes directly, and Jane was about to melt. Sure, she had looked at Kendall a million times, and for the last several years, each of those glances made her go on wild fantasies. But this time, he wasn't looking at her because they were making funny jokes, or reliving a childhood memory. Kendall stepped a little closer to her and whispered, "So I guess you've never been kissed before?"

"No," Jane said, and that was true. Even as a boy, she had never been kissed. Just because somebody acts arrogant and overconfident doesn't mean that they are on the inside. Her heart began to flutter. The voice Kendall was speaking in was alien to Jane's ears.

"We can change that," he whispered sweetly. Jane's mouth opened slightly. Her breathing started to get heavy, and her palms were growing sweaty. Kendall put one hand on her shoulder, and the other slowly came up and cupped her face. "It's weird," he said, still whispering. "I really, really feel like I've known you for a long time."

"You haven't," Jane said nervously. Hands shaking, she carefully lifted them up onto Kendall's chest, where they felt right at home. They had been there before, but never in a romantic way, always just playing like kids. It was a remarkable sensation, and Kendall obviously shared it.

"This might sound crazy," Kendall said. "But I think I'm falling for you." He closed his eyes and went in for the first kiss. Jane reluctantly closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and leaned in very slowly. Their mouths met at once. It wasn't a very long or passionate kiss, but it was a kiss. Jane almost fell over. Kendall moved back and opened his eyes. "Was it scary?" he asked.

"No," Jane answered sweetly. She smiled as her face turned bright red. "It was perfect."

Kendall put his thumb over her mouth briefly and chuckled. "You're cute," he said. "Don't ever change."


	6. Promise

Jane expected her male body to return now. Kendall even _said _that he was falling for her, so in theory, that would have done it, right? Wrong. Nothing happened. She immediately went to go see Logan, who was back at the apartment with Carlos. They had another situation to deal with.

"Maybe she's cool with it," Carlos suggested.

"Did it _seem _like she was cool with it?" Logan hissed. He paced across the floor of his bedroom with his hands stiffly in his pockets.

"Uhhh. Not really. No."

"What are we gonna do? Seems like she doesn't want to talk to us. What if she tells…"

"Kendall would've said something about it," said Carlos. "Soooo I guess if she would tell, he would have let us know by now, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Logan said, calming down slightly. He pressed his eyes closed and sighed heavily. "Maybe we should stop hiding it."

"Up to you," Carlos said. "I dunno if it's a good idea or not."

Before they could continue their discussion, Jane burst in through the bedroom door. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled.

"What happened now?" Logan asked. Jane ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kendall eventold me he's falling for me, but I'm still a woman!" she shouted.

"Hold on, hold on," Logan interrupted. "Chill out and think for a minute. Or, well, chill out at least." Jane bit her lower lip and focused on the boy. "When you first made that wish, did you turn into a woman right away?" Logan asked.

"No…I woke up the next…aahhh."

"See? There you go."

"But! But! I'm sleeping in the same bed as Camille! I can't wake up as a dude. As _James _the dude. That'll be totally messed up."

"You're right. Hmmm."

"How'd you get Kendall to fall for you so fast?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno," Jane admitted honestly. "He says some crap about feeling like he's known me forever, and stuff."

"Awww," Logan cooed. "You know, it almost feels wrong to do this."

"Why?" Carlos and Jane both asked at the same time.

"'Cause if it works out right, Jane's gonna go back to being James. And then Kendall will lose this girl he's supposedly fallen for."

"Ehh, that's right," Carlos said. He made a weird face.

"I can't keep being a woman! Augh! This is stupid!" Jane shrieked. "Okay, it's gonna be fine. I'll probably wake up as my old, handsome self again and we can put it all behind us."

"Just stay here tonight," Logan said.

"Should I tell Camille?"

"Don't tell her that you're here; she'll think you're with Kendall. But let her know you won't be back for the night. Then it won't be as weird when you are gone."

"Okay…"

So Jane headed out to find Camille and let her know. Of course, Carlos and Logan forgot to let Jane know about the earlier incident, so when she did find her roommate, it worried her.

"What's up, Camille?" Jane asked. Camille was sitting in her room, staring blankly at the wall. "Hellooo?"

"I…I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Jane, can you keep a secret?"

"Um. Sure." Jane felt a little nervous. What did she find out?

"I saw something weird today."

"What's that?" Jane stepped over to Camille and sat next to her on the bed. Her eyes were red and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I…" Camille began, but the words choked her throat. "What do you know about Carlos and Logan?"

"Not a lot," Jane lied. "They're cool. Why?"

"They're…" Camille looked at Jane suddenly and made a strange face. She stared with her eyes wide open, but also resembled a pout. Her voice dipped down into a whisper as she said, "_they're gay_."

"Oh," Jane inhaled at once. How did this happen? Did Kendall know? "Why's uh, why's that upset you?"

"Did you know?"

"Nope."

"I just, I always considered them good friends. I'm not upset because they're gay, but mostly that they didn't tell me. Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they're afraid they'll be scrutinized? Maybe they don't want Kendall to know, because it could hurt the band's reputation."

Camille narrowed her eyes at Jane. She seemed to be concentrating _very _deeply, and that made Jane nervous. "What," Jane said.

"You're keeping something from me, too," Camille said, in a tone that made Jane almost scared. "Something funny about you. You aren't…you aren't who you say you are."

Jane grimaced and moved back slightly. Her heart began to race. Was she really that transparent? "Don't know what you're talking about," Jane said quickly.

"_Who are you?"_

"Uhh."

"You're…" Camille kept inching closer to Jane's face, studying her moves. Then suddenly, she stopped. Her face became less angry and more surprised. A small smile curved at the edges of her mouth. "Can I ask you something, that might sound crazy?" Camille asked.

"Maybe," Jane said, hesitantly.

"Are you James?"

Everything fell silent at that last word. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Only the sounds of their heavy, nervous breathing filled the tidy little bedroom. Jane's mouth fell open and she continued to stare at Camille, unable to talk.

"You…are, aren't you?" Camille verified.

"Don't hate me," Jane finally whispered.

"You _are _James."

"Y-yeah."

"How did this happen?" Camille asked. She didn't seem upset.

"It's complex, Camille," Jane said. She grimaced. "See, ugh, well, this is a lot for you, 'cause of Carlos and Logan and all, but see, ugh, I've always been really into Kendall."

"Obviously."

"Yeah, thanks. Well, I made this weird wish thing, and apparently it turned me into a girl. I didn't want to be a girl! I just wanted Kendall to fall in love with me."

"You're a nut, James."

"Pleeeeeeaaase call me Jane. I don't want Kendall to find out! I think I'll be turning back into a man tomorrow, anyway."

"How come?"

"My wish was for Kendall to fall for me. Kendall seems to be feeling that way now, so I'll probably be a dude again."

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"Carlos and Logan do."

"Wow." Camille looked away and sighed. "I didn't know I had been sleeping with James."

"You haven't been!" Jane barked. "You've been sleeping with _Jane_. Which is James in a woman's body, but still not exactly James."

"It's weird."

"Sorry. I would have told you, but I really didn't want anybody to know."

"You're a virgin?" Camille asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"You told me you never had a date before. So is that true? James Diamond never had a date? And he's a virgin?"

Jane sighed annoyed. "Is it so horrible?"

"It's kinda funny," Camille chuckled. "I never would have thought."

"I had my first kiss, though."

"Really?"

"With Kendall."

"Awww. But, isn't it sort of unfair to do this? If you go back to being a boy, he'll lose the woman he's in love with."

"I know…I don't know what to do. I'll just hope I'm a guy tomorrow, and figure it out then. Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

Since Camille seemed alright with everything that was going on, she allowed Jane to still stay in her bed that night. Neither of them slept very well, but once Jane managed to fall asleep, she woke up in the morning instantly. There was a smile on her face, but as soon as she put her hands on her body, it faded. She was still a woman. She turned over and shook Camille awake. "Camille! Camille!" she whispered. "I'm still a chick."

"Huh?"

"I'm still a chick!"

"Ohh…"

"What do I do?"

"I don't know," Camille mumbled sleepily.

"Ohh maaann," Jane whined. She got up and got dressed quickly. If Kendall falling for her wasn't enough to turn her back into a guy, then what was? Maybe nothing would do it. She was probably cursed to walk the earth as a chick until she died. That would be messed up. Everyone would find out. What would his mom think? She'd probably be happy. Either way, Jane slumped off to go find Logan and tell him what happened; maybe he could figure it out. But lo and behold, she ran into Kendall in the hallway.

"Hey Jane," Kendall said happily. "What are you up so early for?"

"I dunno. What about you."

"Gonna go jogging. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure, I guess." She gave up on Logan for the time being and followed Kendall down into the lobby.

"It'll be nice to do this with you," Kendall said. They walked through the entrance of the PalmWoods and out onto the streets of LA. Jane ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. "It's cool, yeah," she said.

"You seem down. What's up?"

"Didn't sleep well."

"Ohh, that sucks." Kendall started to run down the street and signaled for Jane to follow. She picked up the pace and came up behind him. As they ran, Kendall kept talking. "I haven't slept well, either."

"Why?"

"Carlos and Logan were making a lot of noise last night."

"Ohhh. Uhhh."

"I don't know. They were talking a lot, which is weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"They just don't seem like a talkative couple."

"Couple?" Jane suddenly stopped running and dropped down to a walk. Kendall realized she stopped and also did.

"I dunno. They seem sort of like a couple, right?" Kendall said.

"Are they?" Jane pretended to not know.

"I have no idea. But the way they act, I just call them a couple. But don't tell them I said that. They'd get mad."

"Why would they be mad?"

"Because they aren't really gay. And straight guys don't like being called gay."

"Ohhh. I see. Okay. I won't tell them…"

They kept running. Kendall was taking his usual route, but without even thinking about it, Jane went ahead of him and took that path. "How do you know this way?" Kendall asked.

"What?"

"This is the way I go every morning. You're taking it exactly."

"It seems like the best way to go," Jane said quickly. She looked away from Kendall and made a "fuck, I'm stupid" face to herself.

"Hey, let's stop here," Kendall said. He grabbed Jane's arm suddenly and pulled her off of the sidewalk. There was a bus stop there, and a bench. He sat down and tactfully pulled Jane next to him. They were both panting from the run. "We connect real well," Kendall said.

"Yeah."

"It's freaky, almost." He looked over at Jane and smiled. Slowly his hand crept over and slid overtop of hers. Jane flinched, but then a warm shiver was sent through her body. Her eyes met Kendall's gaze, and suddenly she felt really terrible about all of this. She was by no means a genius, but she could definitely tell that Kendall was smitten. If she really loved Kendall, how could she break his heart like that? But then again, how could you solve this and make everyone happy? Maybe it would be best to just come clean and tell him that Jane was really James. But that might REALLY ruin the chances of being a woman again.

"Could I kiss you again?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah," Jane said. She blushed, but leaned into the young man anyway. Their lips met softly and made a quiet pop. Jane moved back as soon as the kiss finished and saw Kendall still there, eyes closed. His mouth was puckered in a still-wanting-more fashion. Jane closed her eyes again and kissed him once more. This time, they held it longer, and Kendall's lips opened wide to suck in Jane's lower lip. Wouldn't it have been so much easier if Kendall had just fallen for James. Wouldn't life be so less complicated now.

Suddenly, the young couples' kiss was broken by a text message sound. Jane jumped up and, without thinking, pulled out her phone. It was from Logan. _Where are you?_

"Logan wants to talk," Jane said to Kendall. "I'm gonna head back. You can keep running without me, right?"

"Uh, right." Kendall leered at her phone suspiciously. "Go ahead."

Jane put the cell back into her pocket and saw that Kendall was looking at her oddly. She swallowed hard and ran back to the Palmwoods.


	7. Are you stupid?

"I told her," Jane said to Logan. They were alone in his bedroom, and he had been worried about her all night. He freaked out when Jane explained what happened. "Are you kidding?!" Logan shouted. "Now Camille knows?! Are you stupid?!"

"YEAH!" Jane yelled, wide eyed. "I GUESS I AM. I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. WHAT THE FUCK. She guessed."

"Jesus Christ. Now what?" Logan asked with a sigh.

"You gotta figure out how to make me James again," Jane said.

"I can't fix your problems," Logan snapped. "This is your wish, your fuck up."

"Wait, Logan, you gotta help me…"

"I'm not sure what else to say!" Logan said. He threw his hands up into the air and shouted. "I don't know how to reverse this crazy shit."

Jane said nothing more, slumped her shoulders and dragged herself out of Logan's bedroom. She left the boys' apartment and slid off back to Camille's. Maybe _her _brain could figure out this mess, because it was just too much for a Diamond to deal with. How to be a man again, how to not break Kendall's heart…it seemed the Jane was in a little bit too deep now. Could it be fixed? Jane was starting to feel mega-depressed, but before she got very far from the big time apartment, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around quickly. It was Kendall.

"OH!" Jane yelled. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Kendall apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Everything alright?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." The guy looked Jane over up and down. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What's up?" Jane asked.

"Nothin'," said Kendall. He folded his arms and made a pensive face. "You wanna get back to where we left off earlier?"

"Okay. If you want to."

"Yes." Kendall stepped closer to Jane and put his hands on either side of her waist. She blushed and closed her eyes. "Nah, I want you to look at me," Kendall said. Jane popped her eyes back open and stared at Kendall. Those sharp green pools cut right through here. He locked his eye contact straight at her, and Jane felt a deep, warm connection between the two of them. The corners of his mouth upturned into a smile. "I'm…" Kendall began, but his voice cracked slightly and he clammed up.

"Huh?" Jane asked.

"I'm uh," he cleared his throat and then kept going. "I'm a little crazy for you, Jane."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm a little _crazy for you_, too," Jane answered, and she kind of sang the last words. Kendall chuckled and hummed the familiar song slightly. Not thinking, Jane joined in. "How do you know that?" Kendall asked.

"Ohh, um, Logan was showing me your music," Jane said quickly.

"That's cool," Kendall said calmly. He blinked quite slowly a few times, and then he closed his eyes and planted a big kiss on Jane's lips. She squealed into his mouth, but didn't fight it at all. Her eyes also shut, and she gave Kendall access into her mouth. His tongue pushed its way inside and played around. Jane slipped her arms around Kendall's big, broad shoulders and pulled him closer to her. They embraced as they kissed. Jane turned her head slightly and allowed Kendall to slip deeper inside. She fought back gentle moans. Soon, Kendall broke off the kiss and opened his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're amazing," he whispered.

"Oh, well, heh, yeah, I guess."

"I can't get you out of my mind."

"Aww."

"No, really. I don't…ugh. This is weird. It's weird with you and me."

"What? Why?" Jane asked. She looked concerned.

"I don't know. I want to get to know you better."

"Okay. Er, how?"

"Do yoooou want to come hang out later tonight?" Kendall grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. What do you wanna do?"

"Watch a movie or something. You know, just hang out. In my room."

"Okay, sure. Let's do that." Jane smiled cheerily and released Kendall from her arms.

"9 work for you? Just come over and come in. It's not a big deal."

"Alright, cool. I'll see ya then." She stepped back and waved cutely. Kendall returned the wave and then popped back inside the apartment. Jane immediately skipped off to Camille's place, where she was greeted by a still weirded-out acting Camille. "Why are you so happy?" she asked Jane.

"Cause Kendall likes meeeee," Jane sang and bounced around the living room.

"Yeah, and then you're gonna end up being James again, and he'll be crushed." Jane stopped being ecstatic as soon as those words came out of Camille's mouth. She became depressed again. "Oh yeah," he sighed. "I forgot."

"What are you going to do about this, James?"

"Call me Jaaaaaane!"

"I forgot. Sorry. What are you going to do, _Jane_?"

"I have no fucking idea. Maybe you can help? 'Cause Logan doesn't know what to do any more than I do."

"Hmmmm." They both sat down on the sofa, and Jane rolled her head back, staring up at the ceiling. "At first," she said. "I was certain that having Kendall fall for me would undo it. But obviously that didn't work. What next? Should I tell him that I'm really James?"

"No, I don't think so," Camille suggested. "Maybe just let it play out, and then reconsider your options. Like they always say; if you don't know, wait until you do. So what's the plan with Kendall today?"

"He wants me to come over and hang out later tonight," Jane said plainly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I dunno. He said watch a movie or something in his room."

"What?" Camille double took. "Are you stupid?"

"Um. Yeaaah. That's sort of my shtick. I thought you knew that."

Camille faced Jane and slapped her upside the head. "OW!" Jane yelled. "What was that for?"

"Don't you realize what he wants to do?" Camille shrieked.

"Duhhh. Watch a movie or something."

"No! UGH!" Camille rolled her eyes and made a loud, huffy breath. "He wants to have sex with you!"

"You think so?" Jane asked. Her eyes widen and she looked bewildered.

"Yes! You're going to fuck him?"

"I want to," she said. "But...isn't that sort of weird?"

"Yes! Totally! What are you going to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jane whined and put her hands over her face. "Oohhh God. Do you really think he'd move that fast?"

"Listen to me," Camille said sternly. "Considering that you are _actually _a boy, you should know this; guys like sex. Guys need lots of sex. When they want sex, it comes before everything else. That's why as girls, we need to be really careful, 'cause once you have sex too early, the whole dang relationship can be destroyed. It's not the guy's fault, but they don't think sometimes. How do you not know this?"

"I've only had sex with myself, duh."

"That's SO weird."

"Yeah, I know. Would'ja lay off it?" Jane barked. "Can we try and focus on what's happening right now?"

"Okay, well, when does Kendall want you back over?"

"9, I think."

"We got some time." Camille tapped her finger on her chin in thought. She wasn't notorious for her plans exactly, but perhaps she could be useful this time. The biggest concern she was how Kendall would react after Jane turned back in James once they had sex. It would be a pivotal move which could have severe consequences if executed poorly. "I don't think you should have sex," Camille finally said.

"Why not?"

"Okay, so let's assume you're going to be a man again soon, right?"

"Riiiiiiight?"

"If Kendall never knows that you're the same person, he'll still be heartbroken once Jane disappears. If he figures out what's really going on, he will probably freak out and likely never talk to you again, thus destroying Big Time Rush and your best friend. But, he might just be a _little _bit angry and willing to work it out. However, if you have sex and then he finds out that you're really James? He might _kill _you."

"Okay, that's CRAZY. He won't KILL me," Jane said sternly.

"Close, though. How would it make you feel, if your best friend secretly changed genders and lied to you just to get in bed together? It's pretty messed up."

"I guess that's true. But…" Jane stared down sadly. Her eyes glazed over and she sighed.

"Hmm?" Camille hummed softly. She leered at Jane quizzically. "But, what?"

"It's the only way I'll ever have sex with him," Jane answered very, very timidly. She closed her eyes and smiled sort of. "It's the only way."


	8. Is it okay?

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Against Camille's warning, Jane planned on going over to the boys' apartment and "hanging out" with Kendall that evening. She worried about it as every minute went by. Would this night change the entire outcome of their lives? It was possible. Not to mention, what was sex like? A heaviness grew in her heart every time she thought about having sex with Kendall. Oh, how much time had she spent in the bathroom fantasizing about this very occurrence! Back when she was a dude, it wasn't unusual for her to bung off for a little while and rub one out while thinking about Kendall. And now…it was going to happen! But at what price?

Finally the time came. It was almost 9 o'clock. Jane popped over to the boys' apartment and knocked on the door. Kendall opened almost immediately. "Hey," he said quietly. All of the lights were off inside. "Shoulda told you to be quiet. My mom doesn't like girls over late."

"Sorry," Jane apologized.

"It's okay. Follow me." He pulled Jane into the apartment and carefully closed the door behind her. Taking her arm, he led her through the dark room and down the hallway. There was a faint light shooting out from underneath Logan's room. Kendall put his finger to his mouth and slipped by. They went up to Kendall's door and slowly went inside. He turned on a small lamp on his cluttered nightstand. "Oops," the guy said. He had left a guitar sitting on his bed. "By bad," he whispered and suppressed a laugh. He took the guitar off and placed it up against the wall, and then motioned for Jane to sit. She hesitantly lay down on the small bed and Kendall rolled up next to her. "Warm enough?" he asked. Jane nodded. "Let me know if you need to use one of the blankets, okay?"

"Okay."

Kendall smiled at her, snatched a remote from the foot of the bed and flipped on the tiny TV across from them. "You like Friends, right?" Kendall asked.

"Uhh. Yyeeeah. I do," Jane said. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored her and turned up the volume. The sound would muffle out their talking better. Kendall turned on his side and faced Jane, grinning. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"G-good," Jane replied. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and her hands were starting to get sweaty. Oh, no. That wasn't attractive. If Kendall was going to make a move, she couldn't have sticky hands. Her mind started to move too fast. What could she do? Her body locked up, but then Kendall reached out and put his hand on her arm, and suddenly every worry seemed to melt away.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous," Jane admitted. She cleared her throat and stupidly blurted out, "I've never had sex before."

"Sex?" Kendall asked, furrowing his signature eyebrows. "Who said we're having sex?"

"Isn't that what you want to do?"

"I told you I want to hang out and watch TV. Not have sex."

"Ohh…" Now, Jane was embarrassed. She shouldn't have said anything, but as usual, thinking about stuff wasn't her strong suit.

"Are you disappointed?" Kendall asked. Jane looked over at him and her face lit up. "I dunno," she said. Kendall began to stroke her arm. "It's alright," he cooed. His long fingers touched Jane's skin so softly that she got little goose bumps. He moved a little bit closer to her and extended his face to touch the side of hers. His nose pressed up against her cheek, and she could hear him breathing gently. Jane closed her eyes and listened. Kendall had been that close to her plenty of times, but always just being playful, never romantic of course. Deep down, part of her wished that she _would _stay a woman forever, so that they could have a great life together as a couple.

"Scared?" Kendall whispered into her ear. She shook her head. "Then maybe you want to fool around a little bit?"

"Umm. Maybe."

"Face me."

Jane turned on her side and looked at Kendall straight on. He had a very genuine smile across his face, full of warmth and compassion. Seeing these emotions in Kendall was amazing. Carefully, she reached up one hand and cupped his shoulder. Her finger traced around his tattoos slowly. Kendall chuckled. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Jane continued to blush. She ran her fingertips up and over his biceps, to the top of his shoulder and then along his collar bone. Kendall fidgeted in a manner that showed he was being tickled, and possibly turned on. Jane's hand went up to his ear and lightly touched the lobe.

"You're a tease," Kendall said.

"I guess so," Jane replied. She smiled sheepishly but continued to avoid eye contact.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"I dunno. Still embarrassed."

"Why?"

"I said I dunno."

"Alright, well…" Kendall let out a long, smooth breath of air. He moved in to Jane's face and kissed her on the lips. Her hand stayed up against his cheek and she lightly held onto him. Their lips met and smacked together quietly. Soon, Kendall's hands slid down Jane's waist and felt around her hips. Electricity jolted through her body with every touch. His hands slipped beneath her shirt and crawled along her tummy. Jane didn't stop him, even though part of her mind considered it. He touched the bottom of her breasts, and she jolted.

"Sorry," Jane whispered against his lips.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah. Just tickled." Truth of the matter was, she had never been touched much as a boy, and _never _as a girl. Even her own hands on her breasts were a strange, alien feeling. But Kendall's fingers were so delicate and nimble. They tickled lightly, but also caressed and carried a sense of compassion with them, somehow. Jane let out a small moan against Kendall's mouth. His hands reached up and finally cupped her breasts. She shuddered at the feeling, but then pushed against his palms. They were so slim and inviting. His fingers touched her firm nipples and lightly squeezed them. Jane released another whiny moan. They broke off their kiss and looked at each other.

"Is it okay?" Kendall asked again.

"Uh huh," Jane answered. She smiled.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," he said. Jane swallowed hard. "Tonight?" she asked to make sure. Kendall nodded and said, "uh-huh."

"I guess so, okay." She felt a little weird, but also very happy. Kendall pulled his hands out from under her shirt and instead just gave her a big hug. He held her close to his chest and sighed, pressing his nose into her hair. "You smell great," he said.

"Thanks."

"Cuda," he said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Jane closed her eyes and nuzzled into Kendall's chest. This was the place she belonged. The rest of her life could easily be spent in that exact position. Why did time have to pass by? This was a great place to spend eternity. She squeezed her arms around him and smiled so much to herself. And then she heard Kendall whisper very quietly.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"I love you," he repeated, a little louder. Jane didn't know how to respond. They barely knew each other, technically. It seemed strange that he would be so quick to say that. "Sorry," he said later. "Did I freak you out?"

"No, don't worry about it."

Kendall turned onto his back and kept Jane on his chest. He lightly touched her shoulder blades and made small circles with his hands. Jane sighed and continued to feel at ease, perched on his amazing body. The rising and sinking of his lungs was starting to lull her to sleep. Even though they were closed, her eyes felt heavy. The TV continued to chatter, but it all blended together, and the only sound that the universe seemed to make was Kendall's hypnotic breathing. "It's my entire fault," he said. It was but a mere whisper, though Jane heard it loud through his chest cavity.

"What is?" Jane mumbled. Sleep was very, very quickly catching up to her. It was surprising.

"Never mind."

"Huh?"

"Get some sleep, babe." Jane's thoughts fizzled out entirely after Kendall's last sentence for the night. She exhaled once more, but then the sleep monster caught up and went home.


	9. All Over Again

It was a glorious morning. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Light beamed through the window and splattered onto the bed, heating the room and giving everything a soft glow. A warm "mmmmm" rolled out of Jane's mouth as she awoke. She stretched out her arms, slowly opened her eyes, and saw the daylight beginning to pour into the room. A smile went across her face. But wait a minute. Something felt off…

Different…

She put her hands on her body and felt bare flesh. Firm flesh. Sexy flesh. Her hands rolled up to her face and her hair. It was short. It was square.

SHE WAS JAMES!

Oh, wait. Was that real? Did that really happen? There seemed to be some recollection of a female James, who slept with Camille, and went on dates with Kendall. What happened…just a dream. Oh, it was just a dream. Some sick choreography of the sand man, no doubt. But wait just a second. James focused his eyes a little better, and realized that he wasn't in his room. It was…

He rolled over slowly and saw Kendall staring directly at him. James let out a loud scream and pulled the covers up over his chest. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH. OH. SHIT!"

"Shhh," Kendall cooed. He smiled and laid his index finger over James's mouth. "It's okay."

"Ohhh, God. Kendall, I'm ssooo…"

"I'm sorry," Kendall interrupted. "It's my fault. This is entirely my fault."

"Huh? What do you mean?" James was shaking all over. This was the moment of truth; was Kendall going to yell at him, or kill him? What next? James felt like he was going to throw up.

"This is difficult to say, but," Kendall continued. He sighed once. "See, I've known that you had a crush on me for a long time."

"Oh…" James was too overcome by embarrassment, shock and horror to really say anything else. He did his best to listen.

"I wanted to love you, too," Kendall admitted sadly. "I tried and tried, but I just couldn't bring myself to like another boy. So, see, well, the funny thing is…the night before this all happened to you, I made a sort of wish thing. I asked God if there was any way at all that he could make me fall in love with you. When you were gone in the morning, I thought maybe God took you away from me on purpose, to make me realize that it could never happen. Then I met Jane. I didn't know it was you at first. She was so beautiful and amazing. She made me feel strange inside. I connected so well with her, and I just felt incredible. You're gonna hate me for this next part, but since I was so worried about you, I called your mom."

"You called my…"

"Well, she said you weren't there and had no idea what I was talking about. That's when I realized something strange had happened. _Really _strange. So, I put two and two together, and I came to the conclusion that Jane was in fact James. It freaked me out at first of course, but then it occurred to me that if I could fall in love with Jane, then I could fall in love…with James. And that's how it reversed the wish."

James gazed into Kendall's eyes longingly. If only his brain worked better, he could fully understand what Kendall had just explained. All he knew was that maybe it was Kendall's wish that made him a woman, and then turned him back into James.

"So," James said quietly. "So does that mean…"

"When I said l love you last night, I meant James."

"Eheheh," James did a small, nervous laugh, but Kendall kept his eyes focused clearly on him. "What's wrong?" the blond asked.

"I guess I'm still a liiiiittle bit embarrassed about all of this," said James. "Sorry I lied to you. And manipulated you. And turned into a woman and secretly seduced you."

"Dude, it's cool," Kendall reassured him. He put his hand on James's shoulder and tugged at him to come closer. Somewhat apprehensively, James did. "And sorry I'm naked," James added. Kendall lifted up the covers briefly with his other hand and peeked. He looked back up at James.

"It's cool," he repeated. "There was something really amazing about you as a woman, you know."

"My giant titties?"

"Nah. Well, they were awesome, but no, no." Kendall giggled to himself for a second before becoming serous again. He slid even closer to James, so that they were just two inches or so apart. James's hard chest fluttered. Even though he had been playing around with Kendall the night before, now it was slightly different. There were no more walls to hide behind. This was _it_.

"You weren't arrogant and narcissistic as Jane," Kendall said. "Did you notice that?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Ugh. You weren't obsessed with your good lucks. Normally, you pander around talking about how great and sexy you are, and honestly, it turns people off. But when you were a woman? That disappeared. Suddenly, you had to work your brain a little harder."

"Maybe I've always been like that, 'cause I don't think people would like me any other way," James said quietly. His voice was suddenly quite low and serious. He looked down. "I never mentioned this, but when none of you guys were around, my parents used to tell me that the only thing I had to offer was my good looks. 'People won't like a guy like you for your brain,' mom would say. 'So just give up and make them like you for your body.' That's what she'd tell me."

Kendall looked shocked. His mouth fell open slightly and his forehead scrunched up. "I had no idea!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you ever tell us? That's totally mean of them."

"I figured she was right, so that's just what I did."

"I like you for everything," Kendall said quietly. "Even as a narcissistic asshat."

James smiled timidly and slowly reached an arm around Kendall's waist, who pulled them together at that moment. They embraced and stay silent for some time. Kendall rested his head against James's cheek and nuzzled him gently. This was the real deal, and it even felt better than last night (if that was possible!). His hands went up James's thick back and traced circles all over. James held onto Kendall and closed his eyes. "This has been a fucked up week," he said.

"I know. It's okay," Kendall reassured him. "But I'm still glad you're my best friend." He turned his head and placed a kiss on James's cheek, which felt electric. He poked out his tongue and ran it over his flesh. James shuddered with arousal. "Are we,…" the brown haired boy tried to speak, but Kendall pressed his lips to his and silenced him. They kissed, and it was a beautiful thing. Kendall ran his hands to the front of James's chest and touched his pectorals. Mentally, James still felt like a woman. He felt like this helpless, pretty thing that was being commanded simply by Kendall's hands. He opened his mouth as Kendall's tongue demanded entrance. Their lips battled and smacked with passion that was not there last night. James put his hands up on either side of Kendall's face and held him close as they kissed. He made tiny moans. Here, Kendall pressed James onto his back and got up on his waist. He straddled him, and James broke off their kiss. "Is it weird?" James whispered.

"Is what weird?"

"You know…" James pointed down to his cock, which was all firmed up and pushing against Kendall's tummy.

"A little bit. But I'll have to get used to it."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kendall popped another kiss on James's lips and smiled. "I loved your body as a woman, so I can learn to love it as a man."

"A-are we gonna have sex?" James asked nervously.

"I'm not sure how to fuck a man properly," Kendall admitted. They both chuckled. "Maybe we should research this first. I don't want to hurt you or anything like that."

"Okay. But we will, right?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to be my first."

"I know. I want that, too." Kendall gave him another, slightly longer kiss on the lips. He cupped the side of James's cheek and ran his thumb across the soft skin there. Kendall smiled, put a tiny kiss on James's nose and whispered, "I want you to be my last."


	10. Just do it omg

They laid in bed for a while after that. Words were not needed, but only the sounds of their breathing and small shifting of the bed sheets every now and then. James took his place back on Kendall's chest. It was the best place. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed that moment, wanting nothing more than to be there forever and ever. Kendall ran his fingertips through the dark hair slowly and lulled him in and out of sleep.

"Things will be weird and different now," James said quietly.

"Change can be good sometimes."

"Yeaaaah but I'm kinda worried."

"Stop worrying so much. You're turning into Logan." James made a huffy breath and chose not to respond to that statement. "Hahah, alright," Kendall continued. "Anyway, you want to finish that run we started yesterday?"

"Okay."

As much as they hated it, both of the boys got out of bed and went to get dressed. While James was waiting for Kendall to wash up (which was proportionately shorter than James's turn), he stepped out into the living room and found Carlos and Logan. They jumped up from the sofa with energetic faces. "James!" Logan called out.

"YOU'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Carlos yelled and ran towards his friend to give him a big hug.

"Eeeeyep!" James said with a satisfied face. "I am. And we'll never have to worry about this stupid weird wish thing ever again."

"So what happened with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Well," James began with a smile. He didn't think it was entirely necessary to tell the all of the details, so he skipped to the main point. "Kendall is fine with being in love with me as a guy."

"No way?" Carlos wondered.

"Way."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other and went, "Oooooo."

"Okay, okay, enough," James sneered. "I dunno how Kendall feels about everyone knowing, so keep it on the d-l, alright?"

"We understand," the short couple said simultaneously.

"But I kinda need help with something," James said, quieter now. He stepped closer to the boys and whispered, "None of us had had anal sex before, so we don't really know how to go about it."

Carlos spurt out a laugh, but Logan blushed. "We can tell you all about it," Logan said shyly. "If that helps.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you!" Carlos said. "You spread his legs and say, 'Logie-Bear! Carlitos arrival is imminent! Dumm-dum, dumm-dum, dumm-dum!" He started to hum and pull at Logan's body, but the lighter boy pushed him off. "Stop it," he said, trying not to laugh. "You don't do that," he told James.

"Uh."

Before they could go on their weird explanation much longer, Kendall came out of the bathroom and hopped down to where the action was. Logan told Carlos to put on a straight face, but it didn't work too well. "I can't do a _straight face_!" Carlos whispered to Logan.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, yeah." James waved at Carlos and Logan, silently mouthing a goodbye and left the apartment with his new boyfriend.

Outside, it was a great day, as usual. But the sunshine wasn't the only reason why James was running with an added beat of happiness to his step. He looked to his side and watched Kendall stare straight ahead as he jogged next to him. They had gone running before in the past, several times, but this day it was different. For probably the first time in his life, James actually got what he wanted.

They stopped to take a breather up at that same bus stop. Kendall sat down and daftly pulled James beside him. He snuck an arm around his waist and pressed their sides together. James instinctively pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text message. It was from Carlos. "Get ur dick wet n stick it in him fast," it said. There was another one, too, from Logan. He wrote, "Ignore whatever Carlos is sending." James giggled to himself.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"Nooooothing," James answered. "Hold up." He grinned and wrote back to Carlos, "I want his dick in me, not me in him."

"Who are you texting?"

"Just Carlos."

"Oh, alright." Kendall put his head on James's shoulder and sighed contently. James's phone hummed and he saw that Carlos had replied to his message. "K then just get on ur hands n knees and tell him 2 plow u. Just do it omg." James rolled his eyes and decided to take Logan's advice now.

"What's up with Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it. He's just being a dick. I wanna keep going." They got up and continued their morning jog. About an hour, the loop went back to the PalmWoods. James was out of breath, but Kendall acted like it was nothing. "That was nothing," Kendall said.

"You know I do more power lifting, not really endurance," James said, wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Well then ya gotta run more with me," Kendall teased.

When they got back up to the apartment, it was empty. James sighed in relief, since he didn't want to run into Carlos and Logan. He wasn't sure what was going on with them today, but it was probably best to avoid it all.

"Need to shower," Kendall said.

"I'll wait."

"Nu-uh." Kendall snatched James's arm and pulled him off towards the bathroom with him. "We can save time this way." They went inside and Kendall shut the door behind them. He stepped to the side of the tub and turned on the faucet. Water sprayed out of the shower and echoed throughout the room. Kendall started to take off his clothes, but James just stood there and watched. Keep in mind, Kendall had seen James naked that morning, but not the other way around.

"Take your clothes off, man," Kendall said to James.

"Oh, r-right." James stuttered and pulled his shirt off. It was soaked in sweat, as was he. Kendall slid out of his shorts and began to take off his boxer briefs. James's face lit up. Kendall was still turned toward the tub, so all James could see was his little pale butt, and even that was enough to turn him on. His back was so thin that his spine was slightly visible. Kendall didn't say anything and stepped into the tub. He turned around and James got his first clear view of his entire naked body. God couldn't have sculpted a finer figure!

"Well? Come in," Kendall said. James cleared his throat and took off his underwear. Unlike Kendall presently, he had a raging hard on. Embarrassed, James walked into the shower and slid the door shut behind him. The water was beating down on Kendall's head and flattening his hair down his forehead. He put his arms around James and held their chests together. "This is better, right?" he asked. James silently nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Never seen you naked before," James said shyly.

"Well here I am. Naked. Naked Kendall." He laughed. James chuckled only a little bit. He put his hands on Kendall's waist and felt his skin. It was so smooth. He leaned over and kissed Kendall on the lips. Water from the shower ran onto James's face. Their lips entwined and James moved his hands around to Kendall's ass and pulled him close. Now, Kendall was starting to get hard. Their cocks pressed together.

"Is this okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

"'Cause you sorta weren't gay a few days ago."

"I don't think I wasn't gay," Kendall said. "Just maybe convinced myself I wasn't." He reached for a bar of soap and then began to rub it on James's chest. He made circles across his pectorals, over his shoulder blades, into his armpit, and finally down to his abs. Kendall put the soap down and just lathered it up with his hands, somewhat massaging as he did it. James bit his lower lip as he enjoyed Kendall's hands working all over him. He moved across the washboard abs and down to his groin. There, his cock was standing proudly, awaiting Kendall's arrival. The blond boy wrapped a hand around James's dick and rubbed it gently. James cried out in pleasure. It was weird feeling a hand that wasn't his touching those areas. Kendall looked at James and smiled. "Do you like it?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Good." Kendall put a little kiss on James's lips and let go of his dick. "Wash me, now." He handed James the soap. He was nervous about doing this, wondering if there was any way to fuck it up. He took the soap in one hand and ran it across Kendall's chest. Suds mixed with his many freckles and almost glittered in the bathroom light. James rubbed it all over his thin, creamy body. Kendall took the soap back from him and said, "Now just use your hands, okay?" James nodded and complied. He ran his palms through the trails of soap on his boyfriend's body. His fingers looped around his chest and ran down across his stomach, finally to his dick. Seeing it entirely hard made James feel a bit self-conscious, and Kendall was WAY bigger than James.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said, almost as if he was reading James's mind. "I don't care."

James frowned to himself, but put his hands on Kendall's throbbing shaft regardless. It was so firm and long; a fine specimen of the male genitalia. What WASN'T perfect about Kendall?

"I think I sort of really need to have sex with you," James admitted quickly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Soooo?"

"I said I wanted to look it up first, remember?"

"Okay, okay."

"Come on, James. You don't want me to hurt you or anything. I don't want to fuck it up."

"Makes sense." James let go of Kendall's dick and looked up at him. The water was stripping all of the soap away. It ran down Kendall's legs and disappeared at the bottom of the tub. "So let's go look it up," said James.

**[still going to be one more chapter or so, maybe two]**


	11. Ram it in!

10

"Nooo, seriously guys, I need help with this!" James fussed and hissed at Logan and Carlos, who had been called into an emergency meeting in James's room. It was late in the evening, and the two shorter boys plopped down onto the floor. James was starting to have a fit. "We have no idea what we're doing! You know I'm not smaaart!"

"It's not a big deal," Logan began. "Anal sex is an easily executed act of love making. But, it's not unreasonable to worry. Done wrong, it can be very painful. Do you mind if I ask how big your penis is?"

James stared at Logan. "What?"

"Your penis. How big is it?"

"I don't think that matters," James said blankly. Here, Carlos butted in with, "He's the catcher, Logie."

"Ohhh."

"Why do you keep thinking this?" James yelled.

"Chill, chill," Logan said calmly. He held his palms out towards James and motioned them downwards. "Alright. Have you ever put anything inside your butt before?"

"Just fingers."

"That's a good start. So you're somewhat familiar with insertion."

"I guess…"

"Number one important thing is that Kendall's penis is sufficiently lubricated. Make sure that you get it nice and slick."

"Yeah, then let him _ram in it!_" Carlos suddenly exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. "Ram it in!"

"Shhh!" Logan snapped. "James, don't listen to him. Our sex life is nothing like that, anyway." James stared at the couple oddly. "Uhhh, okay," he said.

"Well, so," Logan continued, trying to ignore Carlos entirely. "Make sure Kendall eases himself inside you very carefully. Then, as you both get comfortable, you can find a suitable rhythm. But other than that, just have fun and go wherever the passion takes you." He smiled sweetly at James, who returned the motion. "Before you know it, you'll be having sex all the time, like it's no big deal," Logan added. He nudged Carlos gently. "Yeah, _all _the time," the Latino boy added. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, well," James got up from his bed and put his hands onto his hips. "I guess I'm going to go lose my virginity to my best friend. Now get out of my room."

Carlos and Logan scrambled to their feet and headed for the door. Before leaving, Carlos leaned over to James and said, "_ram it in!_" before Logan grumbled and yanked him away. The door closed and left James alone. This was it. The moment of truth. In a few hours, he would no longer be a virgin. It was about time, right? The last few days had been such a bizarre and twisted journey, nobody could have foreseen it. But it seemed to have worked out perfectly. So. Damn. Perfectly.

James combed his hair up, made sure he looked alright (like he could look anything else!), put on a little extra cologne then popped out of his room and slid over to Kendall's. He opened the door slowly and crept inside. Kendall was in bed with the lights off. He had his tablet out, propped up on his knees. He stared at the screen intently. "Hey," he greeted James, keeping is eyes on the small computer. "Been reading up on some pretty awkward stuff."

"Oh?" James asked while he tiptoed over to the bed. He took off his shorts and crawled beneath the covers. His face lit up when he put his hand on Kendall's bare chest.

"But it makes sense," Kendall said. "I think we can do this." He powered down the computer and put it on his nightstand. James lay down rather stiffly, no pun intended. Kendall slid up alongside James's body and put an arm around him. His fingers rested upon the firm, tan chest and stroked it gently. "Are you nervous?" Kendall asked. James nodded and said nothing. "Me, too," the blond boy said. "But it's gonna be alright. I promise."

Kendall lightly tugged at James's side and made him roll over, so that they were facing each other. Their arms entwined around their bodies and pulled them together. A warm, wet kissed was shared, both hearts fluttering with arousal and anxiety.

"I'm scared," James whispered.

"Don't be," Kendall reassured him, "You'll be fine. I love you."

James smiled sweetly at the sentiment. Kendall ran his fingers down James's sides and pulled up his shirt. He lifted himself a little, and the tee slid over his head. James's firm, sparkly chest raised and lowered strongly with his heavy breathing. Kendall told him once more that it was going to be alright, and that he should relax. Then he took James's underwear off, revealing a hot and wanton cock.

"Let me get on my back again," James whispered. Kendall nodded, and James did as he had said. "You go down there, and get like, under me sorta," James said.

"Like this?" Kendall got up on his knees and shifted down towards James's waist. He hoisted up the muscular-yet-slender ass and put it between his own thighs. Then Kendall lifted James's legs and propped the feet upon his shoulders. "Is this comfortable?" Kendall asked.

"Kinda." James looked up at his boyfriend in the darkness of the room and smiled. He wriggled his ass against Kendall's groin, causing the blond guy to let out a small, desperate groan. He smoothed his hands down James's legs and met at his dick. Kendall wrapped one set of fingers around the shaft and jerked it briefly. James bit down onto his lower lip and suppressed a cry of pleasure.

"So," Kendall said nonchalantly. "Carlos and Logan…"

"Huh? Why are you thinking about them right now?"

"They are a couple, aren't they?" Kendall talked as he continued to jerk James off.

"Ummmm."

"You can tell me, duh."

"Yeah. We were scared you would get mad or something!"

"I sorta already knew. Sometimes I'd wake up 'cause they were making a lot of noise at night. Yeah, you don't hear 'em since your room is at the end. But I do. Usually I just put my headphones on, but once I actually listened to them, and it sounded a little too cute to be 'just friends.'"

"Ohhhh."

"Not a big deal," Kendall smiled and released James's penis from his grip. "Now, try this." He took up a bottle of lubricant, which must have been sitting somewhere in the bed already, flipped open the cap and squeezed a few pearls onto his finger tip. "It's probably gonna feel cold," Kendall warned. James braced himself. The blond dabbed a finger onto James's smooth asshole. He tightened and inhaled sharply. "Okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Just, well, cold," James said with a nervous giggle. Kendall nodded and began to insert a finger. "Try to relax your butthole," he said. James tried to relax his butthole. It was difficult. Kendall's finger pushed inside further. It felt good, but also hurt a little bit.

"Think you can take my dick?" Kendall asked.

"M-maaaaybe."

"Maybe yes or maybe not? I can't half-fuck you." Kendall laughed after he said said.

"Maybe yes!" James said confidently. He spread his legs further and pushed against the finger which was still inside him. Kendall slipped it out and took the bottle up again. He squeezed some out across the length of his own penis and rubbed it around a little.

"Make sure it's…sufffiiissssshaaaaanttlly lubercated," James said stupidly, trying to remember what Logan had told him earlier. Kendall chuckled and shook his head at how cute James sounded. "I will," he said. "Ready?

"Yeah. Just uh. Ram it in."

"I'll be a little more careful than that, James."

"Oookay."

Kendall breathed in deep. He took his dick in his hand and tapped it against James's tight asshole. Nerves were high. Their breathing was choked and nervous. The greasy head of Kendall's cock rubbed a tight circle around the sphincter. "Okay, ready," Kendall said, basically to himself. James winced and prepared for the imminent penetration. Slowly, Kendall's cock pushed inside. It stretched James's asshole apart and started to be swallowed up. James arched his back and let out a long, airy moan. It hurt for sure, but it felt _so good_. It was amazing to have Kendall finally inside him. _Finally _inside him.

"It's alright?" Kendall asked.

"Ohh, it's more than alright," James moaned. "Fuck me…"

Kendall pressed further inside. His hips began to thrust, very delicately, in and out. James put his hands on the pillow and dug his nails into it. Now, Kendall started to pick up the pace. Obviously this was an asshole that was meant to be fucked. His cock thrust harder. James cooed and groaned, writhing his waist in utmost ecstasy. Kendall put his hands onto James's shoulders and started to…well…ram it in. He huffed and puffed as the muscular boy took his thick cock totally unlike a virgin. It was just fantastic! Who would have known that Kendall wasted so much time fucking women, when he could have been doing it with men! He did his best to lean over and place a tender kiss onto James's lips. All of the sudden, POW! Kendall unexpectedly shot a big, hot load deep within James's ass.

"Did you cum?!" James called out.

"Sssorry," Kendall panted. He moaned and cried as his cock lost blood flow and removed itself from the hot cavern it so loved. The blond sat back and tried to catch his breath. "It felt REALLY good," he said.

"Can you get me off…" James said weakly.

"I can try." Kendall shrugged and put his hand back onto James's dick. He began to jerk him off. James looked up at Kendall and moaned louder. It felt great. Better than when he did it to himself. Kendall's long, slender fingers wrapped around his shaft so perfectly…

"Faster," James begged. "Pleeeease." Kendall winced and picked up the pace. James whined and whimpered, and soon his cock began to throb deeply from within. He dug his fingers deeper into the pillows and thrust upward into Kendall's palm harder. Beads of sweat ran down his perfect forehead, and a long rope of cum shot out and onto his abs. Kendall slowly let off of the penis and let is shrink.

"Good?" Kendall asked. James nodded. "Cuddle with meee," he said. Kendall laughed and laid back onto his side. He put an arm around James and held him close. "Was that a good virginity…losing…moment?" he asked.

"Perfect!" James said, breathing heavy still. "I have nothing to compare it to, but I thought it was perfect anyway."

"You know," Kendall said quietly. "I sorta miss you being a girl."

"Sorry. I don't."

"It's fine. You're sexy as a guy, too. I love you as a guy. I love you, period." Kendall hugged James tight and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night," James whispered. He held onto Kendall and closed his eyes. Life was good. Life was very good. His mind wandered, and he soon fell into the most comfortable and relaxed sleep of his life (so far).

In his band, James Diamond was always the pretty one. That was his designated place. The reason for his popularity was, clearly, his looks. But sometimes, maybe looks aren't everything. After that whole girl incident, James changed slightly. Not only did he begin an amazing journey with an even more amazing boyfriend, but for once, he actually put another person ahead of himself. And that was alright.

~*~ THE END ~*~

[**Didn't you love it? Wow. It turned out completely different than I had originally thought! Thanks to everyone for your (continued) reivews! I love you all! Mean it!]**


End file.
